Girl Next DoorLiterally
by Unrestrained
Summary: Kori's next door neighbor is Richard, he's her best friend, she's in love with him, he's in love with her sister, true love is taking too long and Rachel is about to knock someone out...oh the glories of high school.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is the first Teen Titan fanfiction i have submitted onto this site so bear with me. For your information, Starfire is Kori, Blackfire is Komi, Robin is Richard, Raven is Rachel, Beast Boy is Gar and Cyborg is Victor. It is a Starfire/Robin fic, do not despare, it will be fluffy later.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, form or fashion own Teen Titans. If i did they wouldn't have been canceled.

Now on with the story...

Girl Next Door-Literally

Prologue

Let's get one thing straight, my sister, Komi, is my parent's pride and joy. She's the prettiest, coolest, smartest girl in this whole town. She's the prom queen each year, the cheerleading captain, school president in each grade; the all around perfect girl. But, I'm the smudge in this perfect painting of a family. I've never been to the prom, I'm not much on school spirit, I've never run for a class office-it's a popularity contest; I'm not popular enough to even be a personal slave to those on the 'court'- I'm just the girl next door, the freaky outcast artist, big whoop.

I have a total of four friends, outrageous I know, but hey you gotta live. We all live real close, that's why we're such good friends. My neighbor to the right is Richard Grayson, my utmost best guy friend. He's smart, smooth, cunning, cool, athletic, completely agile, awesomely hott, actually he's all around perfect; deep ebony hair, the clearest blue eyes ever, a very good muscular body and a heavenly handsome face. If you haven't figured it out yet I'm totally in love with him. Whatever I need he's there, we talk about everything.

My neighbor to the left is Rachel Roth; a small, short, beautiful goth. She's sarcastic, mostly emotionless, and had a bad temper when you make her mad. She has very pale almost gray skin that makes her look elegant and highlights her light lavender hair and eyes. Being goth, she wears a ton of black, gray and dark blue, but she's really not that creepy. Being there for me any time I need her when Richard doesn't have a clue about what I'm talking about and for just girl things makes her my best gal pal. She's a great listener and gives really good advice.

Across the street from me is Garfield Logan, Gar for short. You wanna know who the funniest guy in the world is, it's Gar; although I guess he can't be the funniest guy in the world, Rachel doesn't think he's funny. He's kinda short, taller than Rachel but shorter than me, with bright green spiked hair that matches his clear green eyes (matching hair and eyes seems to be a Rachel thing too, I wonder if he's trying to tickle her fancy), a kinda muscled body and a cute boyish face. Other than being funny he's charming and sorta athletic. You know athletic enough to make the team but not good enough to get a lot of playing time. That doesn't stop him from playing every guys sport available at our school, expect tennis-he doesn't like tennis. He says playing all the sports gets him girls, although I've never seen him out with one. He loves video games too, even though I've beaten him at all the ones he owns. He's pretty much my little brother (him being a few months younger than I), I look out for him, make sure he doesn't get himself hurt or worse killed; which is a great possibility with him; and he repays my selflessness by annoying me about his beloved video games.

Beside him to the right is Victor Stone, a tall, very buff, athletic African American with beautiful chocolate eyes. He's funny, but not as funny as Gar, sweet, smart, kinda loud and an all star at every sport including tennis. He's pretty much my big brother, looking after me, making sure I don't get myself into binds and makes sure nothing hurts me; he's always there for me when I need him.

How we all became friends and stayed that way I have no clue, it happened one day when we were like three or something, and it's just stuck. Well, that brings us to little ol' me. The name's Kori Anders, complete with long curly auburn hair, bright emerald eyes and an okay toned body. It's a lot like my sister's but I keep it underwraps, I really have no reason to flaunt it. Rachel says I'm beautiful but I think she's blind. I'm not very athletic, but when we play a pickup game I'm not too bad. Mostly I like to draw, do other artsy stuff and write, because I tend to hide my 'perfect shape' as Rachel calls it, in paint splattered big shirts and not to short, shorts.

I'm just not like my sister; I just don't feel like making myself known as a 'perfect girl'. Of course sometimes I wish I was like my sister, especially in the boy attention department, centering in on a certain Richard Grayson that I've had a small crush on since like elementary school (yeah right a little one, ha ha). But you see, he's been flirting with my sister since then so I have no chance to date my best guy friend as long as he's smitten with my sister; which will be um…ever! But it's a new year, well school year, I'm a junior starting tomorrow and I guess anything can happen, right?

AN: So...how was it? Please review. I will take helpful criticism...so please, if its nice critique away.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So Chapter One...yeah. First day of school. I really don't have anything else to say. Oh, thank SoEffinBored for the double post today, she reviewed and it made me go ahead with the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, form or fashion own Teen Titans. I also do not own the rights to Bring Me to Life by Evanescence either. And one more thing I don't own, I do not own Danny Phantom, cause if I did it wouldn't be cancelled either.

ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter One

I awoke the next morning bright and early at six a.m. to the song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence, stumbled from my bed, grabbed my clothes and headed to my small bathroom. I took a quick shower and washed my hair. I emerged 15 minutes later, got dressed in a sorta fitted M.C. Escher t-shirt and a pair of jeans and brushed my teeth.

I went back to my room, brushed my unruly wet hair and finished getting ready. At seven, I settled on my bed and turned on my T.V. to my favorite show, "Danny Phantom". At 7:30, when "Danny Phantom" went off I re-combed my still wet hair, grabbed my bleached splotched messenger bag filled with all my books, slipped on my black and green Chucks and headed downstairs.

Komi was already impatiently waiting for me at the kitchen table. Her deep black hair was curled perfectly and graced her deep tanned shoulders that were showing above her skin tight lavender tube top. Her outfit was completed by a short black leather skirt, thigh high black leather high heeled boots and a designer lavender leather purse. Her purple eyes were encased in thick mascara and smoky eye shadow and her lips were covered in bright, shiny red lip gloss; other than that she had no more make-up; her face was too "perfect" for it.

She threw me a package of Strawberry Pop-Tarts and yelled, "Go! And don't eat those in my car."

I walked outside and got in the back of her little red sports car; the front seat was reserved for her best friend Terra Markov. Komi jumped in and we sped towards Terra's house while I put my Pop-Tarts in my bag.

"I can't wait till Rachel gets her license so I can leave earlier and she can wait on your slow butt." Komi snapped.

"Whatever." I countered not wanting to argue with my sister this early in the morning.

Oh, another thing about my sister, she's been homecoming queen every year; she thinks she's Miss America and Terra's always the one who gives her her crown. Terra's the one who always does Komi's hair, makeup, and picks out Komi's outfit for homecoming and every other pageant type thing. She makes sure Komi doesn't look over the top, but makes sure she looks good enough to beat everyone else.

We pulled in front of Terra's house about five minutes later and she emerged from the front door decked in a yellow tube top, black leather short skirt, black high heals and a designer black leather hand bag. She hopped down her front steps and jumped into the passenger side front seat.

"Hey Komi, kick butt outfit!" she praised.

"Thanks, yours too." Komi replied. Komi put the car in drive and shot off towards the high school.

Terra turned around and smiled, "Hey Kori, have a good summer?"

"Yeah, you?" I replied smiling back. Terra was too nice to be Komi's best friend but oh well.

"It was fun. I see your tan stayed all summer, although I don't remember seeing you out and about." she replied.

"Always stays. I normally stay on my balcony with my sketch pad and lab top." I replied and I saw my sister roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she even has a tan being a red head and all." Komi said in a snobby tone.

"Yeah, weird." Terra replied thoughtfully.

We went the rest of the way in silence, which was a matter of two minutes. Komi quickly parked when we arrived, jumped out, straightened her skirt and tube top and hurried into the school slamming the car door in my face. 'Geez,' I thought, 'thanks sister, really, it was so nice of ya.' I fumbled for the handle and finally got it to click down and climbed from the car. I made sure I had everything and made sure Komi's keys weren't in the car, then locked it. As I walked from her car, Richard pulled in beside us in his ever so sweet and smooth silver Dodge Viper. I stopped and turned, admiring my dream car, the one I'll never get, and my dream guy, the one I'll never ever get. I waited as he turned off the world's perfect engine and emerged in all his tanned, muscled glory. He was wearing a tight, red t-shirt and semi-lose jeans, black Nikes along with dark designer shades that hid his perfect blue eyes. As he walked toward me I had to catch my breath…I am such a dweeb.

"Hey Kori Anders." he said, smiling a quite hott lop sided grin.

"Why, Richard Grayson, must you wear dark sunglasses, sometimes it makes me feel as if you are wearing a mask and trying to hide from me?" I replied smiling slyly.

"The reason Kori Anders, is that the sun gets in my eyes while driving and I assure you I am not trying to hide from you." Richard replied intelligently.

At that moment Rachel emerged from Gar's truck, an annoyed look on her face. "Will you two please quit talking like you're in a bad play or T.V. soap opera." she said in monotone.

"I thought you liked plays." I said pouting.

"I do, but it's just annoying to listen to you two."

Gar came bounding up to us, a huge smile across his face. "Hey Rae, why'd you jump outta my truck so fast?" he asked, clearly oblivious to Rachel's annoyed look.

"I was afraid I was going to kill you if I had to listen to another of your stupid jokes. And my name is Rachel, not Rae, how many times do I have to tell you that?" she hissed.

Gar's face turned beat red and he held up his hands in mock surrender. Richard and I snickered and Rachel gave us a dirty look, than hid behind her newest novel. Victor came bounding up football in one hand and soccer ball in the other.

"What's up?" he boomed.

"Nothing but Rachel being annoyed with Gar. You know same ol same ol." Richard replied giving Victor a high five.

As the bell rang, we turned and began making our way to the front doors; all in sync and a weird group if you didn't know us, jocks, wanna be jocks, goth and artist. So started my junior year of high school.

Only Rachel and I had first block together so we headed to our new lockers, made sure our combinations worked, put our excess books away and headed to class. Our first class happened to be Chemistry with Mrs. Jones, one of my favorite subjects and one of my favorite teachers.

I wish I could say the same for Rachel but she groaned when she saw those few words on her schedule. Rachel's smarter than me at everything but she doesn't really try in her science classes; ever since elementary school when she proclaimed she was 'different', I've had to push her to do her best and I guess this year would be no different.

"Why don't you like Mrs. Jones?" I asked as I settled into a seat in the back.

"All science teachers are the same, science 24/7 and they think their funny with the stupid science puns." Rachel replied sitting beside me at the lab table, pulling out her MP3 player and situating her earphones in her ears.

I pulled out a notebook and my favorite pencil as I prepared for my first day in Chemistry 1 Honors.

AN: So yeah, Terra's Blackfires (Komis) best friend...i know, i know...please don't hurt me. i made her nice if that helps. Please review, i'll give you caramel brownies...hm, so good...melt in your mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter Two is now up and running...or something. Anyway, i hope you're enjoying my little story thus far. So...not much to say about this chapter.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, form or fashion own Teen Titans or anything else mentioned in this chapter that has its own copyright. I however do own the idea/story.

On With the Story...

* * *

Chapter Two

The school day ended as quickly as it began and I found myself quite annoyed standing by Komi's little red sports car; I wondered if she even knew I had a schedule to keep. I had to submit my latest drawing to my website and get ready for our annual "schools started…so long summer" end of summer party.

"Come on Komi." I mumbled, drumming my fingers on the roof of her car.

"My, my, impatient aren't we?" Richard asked as he sauntered up behind me, keys jingling, the hottest lop-sided grin gracing his face.

"I may be, but who knows? I say let the impatience be left to the impatient and the waiting left to the patient." I replied smoothly.

"Ah, true, true." He replied nodding. "So you wanna ride?" he asked breaking our poetic moment.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, sliding into the front seat, buckling the seat belt and smiling ear to ear.

He laughed at my enthusiasm and grabbing a pen from behind his ear and a scrap piece of paper from his back pocket, scribbled a note and left it on my sister's windshield.

"What was that?" I asked after he got in.

"A note telling your sister I took you home, so she won't worry, ya know." He answered smiling.

"I don't think she'd care. If Mother didn't make her take me to and from school everyday, she'd leave me, make me walk home." I stated bitterly.

"That sounds harsh. Surly you sister's not that bad." He countered as he started the heavenly, purring, V-10 engine.

"Yeah, well your not her sister." I said frowning, looking out the window and focusing on the sound of the V-10, wishing I could just tell him how I felt.

"Hey Kori?", "Hey, Richard," we blurted at the same time.

"You first." He stated.

"No, you." I insisted.

"Ladies first." He instructed.

"I insist." I replied, smiling at him before I turned back to the window.

"Um…I know you don't much like your sister…" he started tentatively. I had a feeling I wouldn't like what was about to come from his mouth. "…but it wouldn't put a strain on our friendship if our flirting got more serious would it? If I asked her out?" he finished nervously. I think my heart not only broke in half at that statement, it shattered into a million pieces.

"No." I almost chocked, trying my hardest to keep the emotion out of my voice. "It won't put a strain on our friendship, go ahead ask her out, I don't care." I lied, giving Richard the most award winning smile I could muster. He returned it, relief all over his face as I turned back to the window.

"Oh, what did you want?" Richard asked bringing me back into the vehicle.

"Nothing, it's not important anymore, plus I forgot." I lied again, trying to cover it up with nervous laughter.

He just smiled softly, knowing I forgot things easily and fell for my lie.

We rode the rest of the way from the school in silence and I was more than grateful. I didn't know how much longer I could hold the tears that were threatening to burst, back. I was relieved when we finally pulled up to my driveway. I jumped out and was about to shut the door when Richard's voice stopped me.

"What's the hurry? You never get out of this car that fast." Richard asked, truly oblivious to the emotional pain he caused me.

"Everything's fine." I lied again. "My fans are waiting." I spoke holding up my sketch book and smiling, smile quite fake.

"Ah, of course!" Richard smiled. "Until tonight?"

"Yeah, until tonight." I replied remembering our party that was scheduled to be at his house this year. I ran into my house and up the stairs, silently slamming my door on the mental picture of Richard's relief ridden face. How could he like her? He was too deep, too sweet…too perfect for a pathetic fake like her.

I dropped my messenger bag and purse down on the floor beside my desk and collapsed into the desk chair. Opening up my newest artwork, I couldn't hold my tears back any longer. At the sight of the painting I had done of a picture of Rachel, me, Richard, Gar and Vic last year the dam broke and the tears fell…and fell.

I submitted the painting onto my website with blurry eyes and short breathes, and then opened a new journal entry.

'Why must love be so complicated and confusing,' I began to write, 'Why does love treat me so? Why does it have to be that I love a boy who's in love with my fake perfect sister? Please, someone, tell me what I need to do. Oh, yeah, a new submission for you.'

I logged off and flopped onto my bed, grabbing my fuzzy wolf stuffed animal that Richard had won me at the carnival last year. Setting my cell phone alarm for five, I curled into a little ball, content on crying myself to sleep before our little 'party'

* * *

AN: It will get a little bit more interesting in the next chapter...at least if i remember correctly it will. Next chapter is the party...wahoo! so stay tuned. i hope to have it typed up and submitted by Saturday...Sunday at the latest. Review please...and thank you. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So here it is...the third chapter and the party. Hope you like it...i'd have more to write but i don't want to give spoilers.

Disclaimer: I in no shape, form or fashion own Teen Titans. I do however, own the storyline.

On with the story...

Chapter Three

Five came all too early. My phone blasted the loud annoying sound that was my alarm and I had no choice but to get up. Turning off the alarm, I uncurled from my ball and made my way to my small bathroom. Looking in the mirror I concluded that I was a wreck, my hair was mashed on one side, my face as red as a tomato and my eyes were as puffy as marshmallows. I turned on the facet and splashed myself in the face with cold water. After pretty much freezing my face off, I got the redness and puffiness to go away.

I blew my nose then went back to my room, straight to my boring wardrobe in my boring closet. My favorite black t-shirt caught my eye. I loved this shirt; it fit me better than any of the other ones I owned did. A white outlined guitar and self-bleached spots served as the point of decoration.

Grabbing my halter top/boy shorts dull blue swimsuit that was laying on my chair, I quickly changed, pulling my favorite cut off blue jean shorts over my bottoms and the black shirt over my top. I slipped on my worn in black chucks, grabbed my sketchbook and towel and ran my brush through my hair. Getting it to look half decent I grabbed my sunglasses using them to hold back my straggly bangs and headed toward my door.

"Mother, I'm going to Richard's, be back later." I yelled at my mother, who I believe, was in the kitchen baking.

"Ok, goodbye Kori dear." She yelled back.

I walked out my balcony doors, climbed down 'our' tree and landed in Richard's side yard with a light thump.

"Richard, Richard? Wherefore are't thou Richard?" I yelled giggling, just because he shattered my heart doesn't mean I couldn't be goofy with him anymore, plus he'd worry if I weren't.

"Ah, my dear Kori, I am but standing on the back porch waiting for your lovely call." He replied smiling and waving from his back porch. I smiled back and quickly joined him, wishing he only truly meant what he had said.

"So, I am the first to arrive, no?" I asked.

"Yeah, you are first like always." He laughed.

I laughed too, putting my sketchbook and towel down on one of the beach chairs lining Richard's pool.

"What do we have planned for this wonderful evening?" I asked acting extremely rich and important.

"Ah, nothing but eating gourmet hotdogs and hamburgers, going for a dip in the Greek inspired pool, talking about extremely important daily happenings and listening to the clear and crisp sounds of the stereo." Richard replied acting like he was smoking a cigar and was a wealthy event chairman.

"Ah, yes, yes of course. I do wish, though, that the rest of the guests would hurry and arrive so we can get this perfectly wonderful gathering started." I replied, using a straw as a French cigarette and acting like I was holding a martini glass.

"Yes, that would be perfectly wonderful." He replied, puffing on his imaginary cigar.

"Oh, for the love of drama, would you two quit. I could hear your pointless babbling from my house." Rachel complained as she appeared from around Richard's house.

We laughed as Rachel went and set down next to the chair containing my towel and sketchbook, shoving her nose in yet another new novel. Vic and Gar appeared, not long after, from the other side of Richard's house, loud and goofy like normal. I smiled at my goofy friends as they came running to where we were standing.

Gar's face lit with an elated smile and he slipped his shirt off, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Rachel's eyes came up over her book…and was that a blush? Before I could call her on it, her nose was back in the novel and Gar was flying through the air towards the deep end of the pool. I giggled as Gar went sailing under the water. Vic was close behind, cannonballing in and fully submerging Gar with his wave.

Richard slipped off his shirt, laughing at his friends and I caught my breath. Could this guy be any more perfect? His abs rippled as he laughed and I had to mentally slap myself in order to look away. He turned toward me, a hopeful look on his face, "Come in with us?" he asked.

"Yeah, in a minute." I replied, trying to keep my eyes from straying to his chest.

"Ok." He said face lighting up before he dove into the water. I watched him come up for air then went and set next to Rachel.

"You like him…don't you." Rachel stated, lowering her book so her eyes peered over the top.

"No, I don't." I lied again, good grief, I needed to quit doing that; I've never lied this much to my friends.

"Yeah, you do." She said annoyed, "I'm not blind or deaf, the little sad excuses for 'drama' talk you do screams 'I like you!'. Plus I heard your intake of breath when Rich took off his shirt; I'm surprised Canada didn't hear it." She finished lazily.

"Sure, whatever. Too bad he's in love with my sister and plans on asking her out." I replied thinking I'd won our little fight.

"Kori, in case you haven't noticed, every guy in this town is in love with Komi." Rachel countered.

"I know, but Komi would be stupid not to date Richard and she knows it…that's why she flirts with him more than normal." I acknowledged.

"Well, tell him how you feel before he asks her out." Rachel said ending the conversation by pulling her book back over her eyes.

Yeah, I can't tell Richard how I feel about him, he'd just laugh…and laugh. I set there pondering on it until I felt water sprinkled on my face. I looked up and saw myself looking into Richard's clear blue eyes. I had to squint, seeing as the sun was right behind his head, and his eyes looked like the pool he had just come from.

"I thought you said you'd be coming in in a minute?" he pouted.

I smiled, "Ok I'm coming."

He smiled his signature lop-sided smile and dove back into the pool. Rachel lowered her book to reveal her eyes and gave me a 'you better tell him' look. I sent eye daggers at her then stripped to my swimsuit, taking my sunglasses off my head and made my way to the deep end.

I neatly dived into the water and let the cool weightlessness engulf me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I dove to the bottom and rubbed my stomach along the tiles, just like my favorite animal, an Orca, does on rubbing rocks near coves; I liked the smooth feeling along my stomach. I mermaid swam to the surface and burst out engulfing fresh air.

"How do you do it?" Richard asked in a game show host voice.

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Hold your breath for so long." He stated like I was dumb.

"Don't really know, just can." I smiled before diving back underwater.

I swam smoothly and silently to where Richard was floating, grabbed his ankles and giving him a large tug, pulled him under. He turned to me underwater and I smiled, waving, swimming backward to avoid him and his attempts to grab my arm. I smiled at him again and doing a front flip/turn swam away from him.

I came up for a short intake of air, then dived down to the bottom of the nine ft. end. I rubbed my stomach along the tiles again then turned to see Richard's clear blue eyes, which were starting to turn red because of the chlorine, starring into mine. He smiled his famous lop-sided smile as he tried to grab my arms. I saw his arms move and I quickly dove up and over him, flipping to float behind him. I grabbed him around the middle and almost sucked in a lungful of air when I felt his abs, they were more chiseled then I had thought.

Before I could do anything his hands were tickling my stomach. I kicked and tried my hardest not to inhale water. He finally let me go and I sped to the surface, gladly sucking in clear air. Richard appeared by my side in less than a second, filling his lungs with air as well. I caught my breath, then jumped up, pushing on Richard's head, sending him under. I dove under and swam as fast as I could to the three ft end, hoping Richard wouldn't catch me. I came up and eagerly waited for him to swim to me.

He came out of the water, lop-sided smile gracing his handsome features. "My lady," he said bowing, "I believe you have won our duel."

"Is that so, or are you just trying to be a nice Knight in Shinning Armor?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Just trying to be nice." He smirked. "I'm hungry, anyone else?" he yelled.

"Us!" Gar and Vic yelled at the same time. All three jumped out of the pool and ran to the grill, ready to do the 'man cooking.'

I pulled myself out of the pool, went to my chair, wrapped up in my towel and set down waiting for the food to be ready.

"You like him." Rachel stated in monotone but with a sense of finality.

"No, I don't." I insisted. Why couldn't I tell Rachel I really did, I told her everything else.

"Yeah, that's why you insisted on flirting with him in the pool and not joining Gar's and Vic's water polo game." Rachel replied sarcastically, still hidden behind her book.

"Ok, fine. You win, yes I like Richard." There was that so hard, I think not. "But you tell a single soul and I'll take you library card." I threatened.

"Yeah…right." She said lowering her book. "But I won't tell anyone, you have my word."

Convinced of her loyalty, I opened my sketchbook and began a bunch of little doodles, mostly little animated versions of me and my friends doing the crazy things we do…well except for Rachel, I normally drew her with a book in front of her face and sitting down. About thirty minutes later, the smell of grilled food reached my nose and my stomach grumbled. Luckily a few minutes later the guys yelled, "Food's done to perfection!"

I jumped up, throwing my sketchbook and pencil down on the chair, and grabbed a plate, I was really hungry. "Ok, which are Gar's burgers and dogs?" I asked eyeing the plate pilled high with perfectly grilled hot dogs and hamburgers.

"Gar's got em on a plate all his own." Richard replied from the grill.

"Are ya'll sure you don't want these wonderful tofu dog and burgers?" Gar asked raising his plate in the air and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Man, nobody wants your fake meat tofu junk!" yelled Victor from his place at the condiment table.

"This is not junk!" Gar replied defensively. And so started Gar's and Vic's daily fight over tofu vs. meat.

"So, should we stay here and watch this debate unfold?" Richard asked, acting all political before taking a huge bite of his hotdog.

"Why don't we go and talk in private, it would be much less loud, plus we can always catch the debate later, it never seems to end." I replied all stuck up before taking the biggest bite I could of my hotdog.

"A splendid idea. Let us go now." Rich said leading the way to his front porch. I followed, towel around my hips plate of food and a drink in my hands, thinking maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

He led me to the swing on the front porch and we set enjoying the light wind that was drying our hair slowly. His blew around his head like a black halo…did I just think that? That is so corny. Mine, however, was blowing all in my face, the short lose strands of my growing bangs tickling my nose. I tried to inconspicuously scratch my nose my wiggling it, but I probably ended up looking like a bunny on drugs.

"Hey Kor?" Richard asked, facing me.

"Yeah." I replied, wiggling my nose again. He smiled.

"Are you sure you don't care if I date your sister, cause I mean, you were really quiet on the way home after I asked. And then I've never seen you get out of my car so fast, you love that car and tend to spend the longest amount of time in it you can." Richard said, confusion and sadness hanging in his voice.

Not this topic again. 'Do Not Cry.' I told myself over and over again. Just tell him how you feel, you admitted it to Rachel, it wasn't so bad…just tell him. "No, it's ok." I chickened out. "I just wasn't in a talkative mood this afternoon. And I told you I had fans waiting, I had told them I'd submit today. I wanted to make sure I had enough time to submit it, just in case something went wrong. That's all." So that wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, ok." He smiled. "I think I'm going to ask her out tonight. No time like the present, right?"

And I thought my heart was shattered…guess I was wrong. "Yeah, no time like the present. I wish you luck." I said trying to keep the sadness from making my voice crack.

We set talking, the wind getting a little stronger, blowing through my hair just the way I liked. Luckily we talked about more pleasurable topics until we both decided to go for a night swim and to make sure Rachel hadn't killed Gar.

"Gar! Vic! Last one in the pool's a rotten egg!" Richard yelled as he ran off to dive in the pool. Vic and Gar weren't too far behind, unfortunately for Gar, he was the rotten egg, which meant he got dunked and dunked hard. I laughed at my happy friends then went and set down next to Rachel. She was still reading but the book was almost done.

"Why did you leave me with those two blundering dimwits?" Rachel growled, lowering her book to show a very annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, you know you like Gar and Vic's one of your best friends." I replied smiling slyly.

"I Do Not Like Gar." Rachel hissed. "But I'll agree that Victor is one of my best friends…but he acts so stupid when he's around Gar." Rachel confessed.

"You do like Gar, I saw you look and blush when he shed his shirt earlier." I brought forth.

"Whatever." Rachel stated putting her nose back in her book.

I took that as a yes and smiled victoriously. I set back and watched the guys in the pool, smiling. After a few minutes of Rachel not talking I decided to join the guys, Rachel was getting to the good part in her book and I knew she wouldn't talk until she finished it. I pulled my towel from around my hips, hung it over the back of the chair, grabbed the volleyball lying beside my feet and threw it in the pool.

"Volleyball! I'm with Gar!" I yelled before diving into the water.

"How bout 'water keep away'?" asked Victor when I came up for air.

"Fine with me, but I'm still with Gar." I agreed. And so began our till-midnight game of 'water keep away.' It was mostly me against Richard the whole time, but I tried to mix it up some. Victor was just harder to get the ball from, seeing as he's like 6'5" and HUGE compared to my 5'11" and tiny. Plus it was funnier, along with easier, to dunk Rich.

At exactly midnight Rachel closed her now finished book and pulling Gar and Victor from the pool, went home. I dunked Richard one more time then pulled myself out of the pool. Rich came up laughing and splashing me got out of the pool. We dried off in silence, letting the night sink in. I folded my clothes, grabbed my sketchbook, slid on my chucks and turned to Richard.

"Goodbye Richard. Parting is such sweet sorrow." I said waving at him as I went to the tree between our bedrooms.

"Goodbye my dear Kori. Until tomorrow." Richard replied smiling as he followed me to the tree.

I threw my clothes, sketchbook and towel over my balcony and began the climb up.

Richard's point of view

It had been an awesome day, Kori told me I could date Komi, but man did she look hott tonight…and I never think of her as hott. She's beautiful, but she's nothing like her sister, right now though, climbing 'our' tree, she is so hott. She is so athletic and strong, she just doesn't know it. She's a really good swimmer, I have no clue how she can hold her breath that long, but oh well. And she was so cute tonight when we were on the front porch, the way she wiggled her nose to keep her hair from tickling it…I had to try really hard not to tuck the lose strands behind her ear…because I can't like Kori. I'm in love with Komi right? Yeah, I'm not in love with Kori…I'm in love with Komi. I'm just thinking she's Komi at the moment…yeah, that's it.

Kori's point of view

"Good night Richard, sweet dreams." I called down once I was safely on my balcony. My calling to him seemed to wake him from deep thought, I wondered what he was thinking.

"Oh, um…good night my dear Kori, sweet dreams." He replied.

I walked into my room and looked back out the balcony doors, noticing that Richard had waited for me to get inside before he turned back to his house.

I sighed, wishing I had told him how I felt tonight. I ran a comb through my wet hair, changed into my pj's, too tired to worry about a shower, set my alarm for six and went to sleep.

Next night

Around midnight the next night I was shaken awake to a loud thumping. I groaned and rolled over thinking it was someone knocking on my door. "Go away." I mumbled.

"Kori, it's me Richard, wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Richard standing at my balcony doors, smiling ear-to-ear.

I stumbled out of my covers and went to open the door, pretty much sleep walking. Why was Richard standing on my balcony at midnight?

"Guess what?!" he whispered excitedly after I opened the doors.

"What?" I replied groggily.

"She said yes!!" he practically yelled, eyes shining.

"Who said yes to what?" I mumbled confused.

"Komi said yes, we are now officially going out." He replied happily.

Oh, that her saying yes to that what. Even in my sleepy state I could swear my heart's shattered pieces shattered yet again. Now that Komi had Richard, she'd never give him up, especially to me, her dorky little sister, the little sister she knew had a crush on him, the little sister she hates.

"Congrats." I whispered, knowing I couldn't make my voice sound any louder than that. "Why didn't you come up through the house if you were with Komi?" I asked, sleepiness getting to my curiosity.

"She thinks I went home. I couldn't be all like "I'm going to go tell Kori, your sister now." So I came up this way." He replied.

"Oh, well goodnight. I'm tired." I whispered.

"Hey, something wrong? You sound pushy and aggravated." Richard asked worriedly.

"No, nothings wrong, just tired." I said as I went back into my room, crawling into my bed. "Goodnight." I slurred, pulling my covers up to my neck and turning my back to him, not wanting him to see the tears flowing down my cheeks.

He walked to my bed and spoke to the back of my head. "I know something's wrong, but I'll wait till you're ready to tell me about it. Good night my dear Kori." Before he turned to leave I felt his lips give me a kiss on the back of my head. I hoped to goodness he didn't feel me go rigid and I was glad I had taken a shower before going to bed. As he left I felt like yelling at him why I was so upset, but I couldn't, not now.

Once I knew he was gone I flipped back over and watched as the light in his room went dark, wondering why he kept calling me his dear Kori, why he had kissed me, what I was going to do around him and Komi and why he had to be in love with Komi. I fell into a restless sleep around one thirty and six came all to early.

AN: So how was it? I may have Richard a little ooc but i think it's ok. tell me if you think he is. i think i just have him happier than the 'Robin' Richard. Review please and tell me how i completely murdered this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter is so short but mostly because its kinda a filler...most of the next chapters are but bare with me please, they will get longer and more exciting.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, form or fashion own Teen Titans, Danny Phantom or Pop Tarts...although i wish i did, good food and great shows...i'd be happy.

Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Chapter Four

A month later; October

It had been a month since Richard and Komi started dating and they seemed quite happy, not to mention the fact that they were like never separated…Komi pretty much had Rich on a leash, no joke. She literally didn't have him on a leash, but you know what I mean. Komi and Richard would constantly stay on my balcony, sweet talking and being all kissy-kissy. It made my sick. For two very obvious reasons…one-I was still in love with Richard, two-seeing someone being kissy-kissy, no matter who it is, unless it's in movies, is just plain gross, especially when their on the balcony to your room when you have no where else to go.

I got out of bed once I registered that my alarm was going off, took a quick shower and got dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and jeans. Every since Komi started dating Richard, I've had to walk to school. Komi now rides with Richard in his uber sexy Dodge Viper and I'm stuck walking to school. Rachel would give me a ride if she had her license, but she's still a few weeks off and I'm still about three months off so I am stuck breaking a sweat everyday on my way to school. Not to mention I have to get up at 5:45 now so I can leave at 7:15 in order to make it to school by the 8 o'clock bell. The really bad thing is…I have to miss FIFTEEN MINUTES of DANNY PHANTOM!!!!!

As 7:15 rolled around I grabbed my messenger bag, house keys and cell phone, sprinting down the stairs and yelling 'bye' to my mother. I was halfway down the sidewalk in front of our house when I realized I had forgotten my breakfast. I thought about leaving it, but then my stomach growled. I ran back into the house, grabbed the pop-tarts sitting on the table and flew back out of the house. I was going to be so late…I decided to run…and run hard.

Then I remembered today was the meeting for this years decorating committee in charge of the annual Halloween costume party. I was on that committee and I needed to be there in like ten minutes. I ran harder, finding my groove and loving every minute of it. I hadn't ran in a while and I wondered why. I loved to run, the wind in my hair was the best part, the pounding of my feet on the ground the second. I can't really explain the feeling I get but I'll tell ya the feeling gets Richard out of my head…at least until I stop…so that's how much it means to me.

I pretty much flew into the art room, glad to find out I wasn't late and dropped my bag on the floor. It was heavier when I ran and my shoulder hurt, bad. I set down the random things I was carrying in my hands as I caught my breath and noticed everyone's stares. "What?…I…ran…all…the…way…here…from…my…house." I huffed as I set down.

Our meeting began shortly after and ended ten minutes later when the bell rang. I had elected myself as the main decorator to stay after school, the allotted time in which we'd all decided was the best time to finish more than a third of the gym by Friday, the day of the dance. I also ended up being the only one that was able to decorate…seeing as everyone else on the committee had a job, but I didn't mind. Actually I liked it that way, I don't have to worry about other people messing things up, not listening and getting into petty arguments. Plus I could do things my way, the president of the committee said I could decorate however I wanted too, just as long as it wasn't some creepy over the top gothic thing. I decided it was going to look awesome this year, not like last year when the decorations were only half done and they were the crappy cheap things you buy at the 99 Cent store. This year was going to be dark, not too dark though, I'd get kicked off the decorating committee if it was, but it was still going to have that sense of gothic graveyard Halloween feel to it. I was so excited.

* * *

AN: hope you liked the little filler...promise it'll get better once i reach Friday in the story...that's the dance, action always happens at dances, unless they're my high school dances...nothing happened at those. Please review this crappy filler chapter and tell me to hurry and get to the action. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So chapter five...it's short and kinda just a filler. it goes into the Rachel/Gar part of the story mostly.

Disclaimer: i dont own Teen Titans or anything else with rights that i mention.

* * *

Chapter Five

Thursday

Since I had gotten half the gym decorated last night I had opted to take a day of rest and finish it on Friday…some of the decorations would just look better if they didn't sit in that hollow gym for a day and a half. I had decided to relax…which consisted of drawing some goofy little comic with my friends and me as the main characters; it took place at the costume party last year…the one Rachel came to, read for twenty minutes than left, it included her's and Gar's banter before she left.

I was trying to remember what Gar had said to make Rachel mad when I heard my name being yelled from outside.

"Kori! Hey Kori!" Rachel yelled from outside my window.

I got up, placing my sketchbook and pencil on my bed and climbed down the tree landing in front of Rachel. "What's up?"

"Come on we're going to my favorite costume shop to get costumes for the ball thingy." Rachel stated.

"Uh, Rachel, you don't go to those normally. We pretty much had to drag you there last year…then you left before it got good." I replied, smelling something fishy.

"You decorated this year, so I thought I'd give it a try, you know stay the whole time. Plus Gar asked me to go with him." Rachel confessed.

"AH HA! I knew you liked him!" I yelled.

"Hush." Rachel hissed. "Ok, maybe I like him a little, but he pleaded. Even if I hated his guts with as much passion as I hate cheerleaders I still couldn't have said no…Gar's very convincing." Rachel replied, eyeing me threateningly.

"Um…Rach, I'm not going. I don't have a date. And I can't go with Richard seeing as he's so happily in love with Komi." I confessed.

"Just go with Victor." Rachel stated like I was dumb.

"He's going with Karen."

"Oh…sorry." Rachel said sadly. "But you're still going with me." She concluded without pity.

"Fine, let me go turn my lights out." I caved.

Mere minutes later we were on our way to Main Street, chatting about what Rachel wanted to dress up as and what would look the best on her. I ruled out the playboy bunny thing when she gave me the evilest look I'd ever seen her give anybody. I laughed and told her I was joking, she didn't want to end up in the same costume as Komi, that would be an atrocity. I actually got her to crack a smile at that comment.

Later that night

Rachel ended up getting this elegant, gothic Mid-Evil inspired dress. It reached the floor and had a sort of train in the back; I only hoped Gar wouldn't step on it too much. It was a beautiful dark navy with silver accents. The skirt of the dress opened in the front showing the silvery silk material under the top layer and had diamond shaped cuts along the bodice showing the silver underneath. The sleeves were pretty much one piece of fabric each cut in half and connected at the shoulders and wrists, letting Rachel's pale arms show through. The neckline was a low sweetheart neckline and the navy accented Rachel's pale skin and elegant collarbones.

All in all, Rachel would be the belle of the ball, well more correctly the gothic belle of the ball, but the belle of the ball none the less. And she was going to be even more gorgeous with the mask we found. It was a black lacy thing with dark blue, almost matching stones and silver feathers. We really got lucky, it was the only thing that would match and we had to search, and I mean search hard, to find it.

I knew a little about Mid-Evil dress, but I knew enough to know something was missing. With intricate dresses like that, the maiden would wear a head piece. I decided to take artistic liberty and make one for Rachel, as a kind of 'thank you' gift. I ran to my mother's sowing room and searched for anything black and lacy. I found a suitable amount of plain black and black lace. I grabbed it along with an old hair clip, scissors, thread-n-needle and glue then headed to my room. At around two in the morning I decided that I had done as much as I could and it was pretty much done, some finishing touches tomorrow when I was fully awake would have to be made…but at that moment it was done in my book. I fell asleep less than five minutes later, after crashing in my bed, clothes still on.

* * *

AN: Please review on this very short chapter, brownie if you do!! 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Wow, a double post. still a short chapter but it goes toward the Kori/Richard side of the story.

Disclaimer: i don't own Teen Titans or anything else with rights mentioned.

* * *

Chapter Six 

Friday morning

I woke up even earlier, at five. Why? Cause I needed to finish the decorations before school because I was helping Rachel get ready for the dance tonight, I hadn't planned on that Wednesday so I hadn't finished completely, then on Thursday I thought I had today, but I don't; at least not this afternoon. Well, maybe I could squeeze in an hour after school.

I took a shower, trying my hardest to wake up, jumped out once my hair was clean, go dressed and brushed my teeth. All was done quickly…at least I thought so…my clock didn't agree with me and I was fifteen minutes late by the time I was fully ready to leave. I quickly looked over Rachel's head piece, decided I'd finish it before I went to her house, grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs, or stumbled, whatever you chose to call it.

Grabbing a package of pop-tarts, I yelled bye to my mother…and father, who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking orange juice, and flew out of the house. It was odd saying bye to my father, he was normally gone by the time I got downstairs but I was leaving so early this morning I had beat him.

I ran to school, thinking that even though I loved to run, this was too early. I got to the gym at around 6:45, the time I had wanted to get there and decided all was not bad. I threw my bag down and bustled to the janitor's closet, where the left decorations were and grabbed all that I could carry. I busied myself with putting the last decorations on the various tables and lining the grand staircase they put in every time we had a dance with sparkly black garlands.

I was standing at the top of the stairs with my back to the main entrance way from the rest of the school, humming a new rock ballad, when I heard someone yell up at me.

"Wow! This is most creepy. Wonderful job, my dear Kori, wonderful job!" Richard yelled, causing me to stiffen and drop the garland I was holding. I slowly picked it up and turned to him smiling.

"Why, thank you kind sir. I wish I could see it with all the lights, but oh well." I said with a heavy heart.

"Why? Aren't you coming?" he asked confused.

"No, the person I wanted to take kinda has a girlfriend." I replied hoping he'd get the hint. I had been giving him subtle hints ever since him and Komi started dating hoping he'd see the error of his ways, but he was still in the dark and running blind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kori." He sympathized. "Well, you want me to take pictures or something?" he suggested sweetly.

No! I want you to break up with my stupid, vain sister and take me to the dance. "No, it's ok. I'm sure Rachel will tell me all about it when she gets home tonight." I replied instead.

"Oh, yeah, she's going with Gar. Man it's going to be weird, all of us not going together as friends. Well, except for Gar and Rachel."

"Yeah. Well, it's not my fault they changed it so that you have to have a date this year." I said bitterly as I began to finish wrapping the rest of the garland around the stair rail, turning away from Richard.

"Yeah. I'll leave you alone so you can finish, it's really gonna be awesome tonight. Good bye my dear Kori, see ya later." Richard praised before walking out of the gym.

"Good bye Richard." I said to his retreating form. I really wished he'd quit calling me his 'dear Kori', it's just feels wrong now that he's dating Komi and seems to be completely oblivious to the fact that I really wished he meant it when he said it.

Luckily I finished right before the bell rang, which was good news for Rachel, seeing as I now didn't have to stay after school for an hour.

* * *

AN: Please review. yes, yes i know, i made Richard live up to his name again. just a few more chapters and he becomes the sweet Richard we all know he can be. 


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Wow a triple update, crazy Unrestrained slow down. don't get to used to this fast update thing, it was mostly cause these few chapters were so short. this one is longer though and it gets you back in the action.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Later that day at Rachel's

After school I walked home slowly, glad that I didn't have to rush anywhere, Rachel had something she had to do for about 45 minutes so I able to be slow and still finish her head piece.

I added just a few more lacy layers to the head piece, looked at the clock, grabbed it softly and packed it in a box, shoved the box into the bag that contained all my 'tools' for the project at hand…putting makeup on Rachel that she'll actually like that won't make her look dead; then I walked to her house. I let myself into her room and saw she was already wearing her dress.

"Um, Rachel? A little impatient aren't we?" I asked pointing to her dress and smiling.

"I can't help it, I love this dress." She confessed with a blush.

"Oh, my goodness! Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear you say you love a dress?" I teased.

"Yes, you heard me say that." Rachel stated in monotone.

"Well, you should. It fits your personality very well and makes you look like a gothic queen." I praised, smile lighting up my face. She could go like she was standing and still make every head in that place turn, but I wouldn't let her…she needed to make sure every head in that gym turned.

"Thanks." She replied blushing again. I was thinking today must be lucky because Rachel showed an emotion other than anger twice today, and she never did that. "Hey, what's that?" she asked me as I took the hair piece box out of my bag.

"Oh, it's just your finishing touch." I said holding up the box. "I made it last night."

She took the box and opened it hesitantly, telling by the look on her face she was hoping it wasn't flowers…unless they were dead. But her expression changed when she picked up the hair clip and unfolded the layers of fabric. "Kori! It fits the dress so perfectly! But you shouldn't have."

"I know, but I wanted to. Just think of it as a 'thank you' gift for going to support me tonight…even if I'm not going." I replied smiling, truly grateful for her act of loyalty.

She sent me a small smile then went and set down in front of her 'gothic' Victorian vanity. I followed her, pulling my makeup box and hair supplies out of my bag. Just cause I don't wear makeup and fix my hair doesn't mean I can't do it. Living with Komi you're bound to pick up something. I bet my father could do hair and makeup…although, I don't think he would.

I finished at 6:35, putting Rachel's hair piece in its place and adjusting the fabric to lay over her half up hair, shoulder's and back. She stood once I stepped back from the 'artist's' spot and slipped on the small black slippers I made her wear. She wanted to wear her big black motorcycle boots, but after some convincing arguing statements, she decided she'd wear the slippers.

She went and stood in front of her full length mirror and started to appraise herself. To be completely honest she looked absolutely stunning. The dress fit her so perfectly you couldn't even tell that the dress hadn't been made for her. The black of her mask made her lavender eyes pop, the smoky eye shadow making them seem so mysterious. Her light purple hair was instantly accented by the black head piece and the small curled tendrils I had styled around her face framed it nicely and added to her sense of mystic. If only I could get her to refrain from pushing them out of her face.

"Come on Rachel, Gar will be here any minute and you can't keep your prince in shinning armor waiting." I teased when she turned from the mirror.

"He is not my knight in shinning armor." Rachel stated calmly. "Plus, he's not even wearing armor, he's wearing a buttoned up shirt, slacks, boots and a mask I found for him, not even close to shinning armor." She huffed, informing me in a bratty tone.

I gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine, I'm coming." She said as she grabbed her newest novel. "What?" she asked at my look. "It's for in case I get board."

We landed downstairs at the precise moment that the doorbell rang. I grabbed Rachel's wrist, getting an idea, and shoved her back up the stairs. She gave me a weird look and I motioned for her to just go up and stand out of sight. She obliged and once she was out of site I opened the door to a masked and nervous Gar.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked looking behind me.

I ushered him in then replied, "A knight must wait for his lady…but enough of the waiting, I introduce Rachel Roth, gothic belle of the ball." I announced.

Taking my hint, Rachel appeared at the top of the stairs. Gar's eyes widen as far as they could without falling out and I could have swore his chin hit the floor…twice, it bounced the first time.

Rachel gracefully walked down the stairs, shut Gar's mouth, grabbed his wrist and drug him out of the house onto the front walk. I followed, smiling at Gar's obvious infatuation with Rachel.

"Wow Rae…" Gar stumbled speechless, "you…look…um, amazing…you know…really…uh, good."

"Thanks, Gar." Rachel blushed (third I think today…maybe fourth…crazy). "You look very…knightly."

"Well," I interrupted, seeing as Gar was again struck speechless by Rachel's compliment, "if you two don't hurry, you'll be late."

"Ok." Gar stuttered. He led Rachel to his truck, opening the door for her and doing a goofy gentleman's bow. She rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"You're gonna be okay, right?" she asked.

"Yep, totally." I lied. "Ya'll have fun."

"It won't be as much fun without you." Gar told me truthfully.

"Oh, don't let me get you down…I have Danny Phantom reruns to watch." I replied smiling. They looked at me longingly wishing for me to change my mind and decide to go. "Get going…go…get!" I laughed, hoping the laugh would convince them.

They waved sadly before Gar jumped in and drove off. I walked down hearted to my house and opened the door to Komi's complaints coming from the kitchen.

"But, Mother…the wings are sitting right, their too high." wailed her high voice. I walked in to the kitchen to mother standing behind Komi trying to adjust her angle wings.

She was wearing a tight halter top dress that flared at her hips, ending at the floor. It was completed with a slit from the floor to the highest point on her thigh that wouldn't show her underwear. I think she was going for the slut but not slut look. I didn't think she pulled it off, she had 'slut' written all over her.

As mother tried to adjust her wings, Komi was adjusting the golden halo on her head. I stood there thinking that the vision in front of me was so ironic it made me sick, a devil in angel's clothing, just like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

I stood in the kitchen doorway, resting my side on the door frame, looking at Komi. Her hair was curled like normal, only it had sparkles in it, she wore our mother's diamond earrings and necklace, her skin sparkled with that sparkly powder stuff from Victoria's Secret, and her lips and eyes shimmered. If you looked at her long enough you'd either get a headache or think she was trying to imitate a light bulb or the angel on the top of a Christmas tree, a very slutty angel Christmas topper.

"So sorry you didn't get a date. Especially since you decorated this year." Komi said bratty, with a fake pout.

I just smiled sweetly at her, wanting to punch her in her perfect nose, and walked up the stairs. The door bell rang as soon as I reached the top of the stairs. I turned and looked down, becoming an observer in what I wished was my perfect night. I saw Komi motion to mother that her wings were perfect now as she skipped to the door.

She swung the door open and squealed. "Oh, Richie, you look so cute as Prince Charming!!" Richard gave her MY lop-sided smile and bent down to kiss him. "Uhuh…no kissing lips this perfect, not until everyone sees me." She pouted, holding her finger up to his lips. I wanted so bad to murder her then, and I knew I'd do something stupid if I didn't get away from there fast.

I ran to my room and all the way to my balcony, sucking in the fresh air, looking up at the perfect clear sky and full moon. Even running away to my room didn't get me out of seeing them, I sadly watched as Richard kissed Komi's hand as he helped her into his car before closing the door, he slid across the hood, getting a very audible squeal from Komi and jumped in, starting the car and driving off in one swift movement, I looked down tears threatening to burst forth.

Hearing him do a burn out, I looked up and watched him speed around the corner at the end of our street like a skilled stunt driver. After his car and my hope for a perfect night were out of my site I collapsed to the floor of my balcony. Pulling my knees up to my chest I cried, the strength to suffer through my hidden feelings and Komi's victorious boasting gone from my body. I could do nothing but sit there and cry.

* * *

AN: Please, pretty please review. thank you to all who have reviewed this, please continue telling me what you think. next chapter will hopfully be up soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Another chapter for you...however, it will be the only chapter today, i had too much homework, or rather a very time consuming 'arty' project, so i only had time to type this chapter. The first chapter at the dance. some realizations will come to be in this chapter thanks to a certain blunt goth.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything in the story with rights, like Teen Titans...yep don't own em. however i do own the story, so no takey(not that you wouldwink)

Rachel:On with it already.

* * *

Chapter Eight

_At the dance-3rd person pov_

Rachel was sitting at a back table, reading, trying to ignore her date's endless jokes. Everyone who was sitting at the table with them, which included Victor, his date Karen Beecher and Wally West and his date Amy "Jinx" Smith, were laughing hysterically. Well, everyone but Jinx, she was just laughing, being a goth she couldn't laugh hysterically, it was against what she lived for but she happened to think Gar was funny.

Richard came up behind Rachel and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Rach, can I speak with you real quick?" he asked.

"Sure." Rachel replied a little overeager at the idea of getting away from the annoying group of people she sadly called her friends.

Once they got to a more private area of the gym she stopped and turned toward Richard. "What's wrong?" she asked bluntly.

"Did Kori get an escort? Her decoration's are awesome and I wanted her to see them." He replied.

"She didn't get an…escort, Dick, she's at home watching Danny Phantom reruns and this has nothing to do with party decorations." Rachel stated, staring at him hard.

"Uh…it doesn't?" Richard asked, truly in the dark.

"No Richard, it has to do with Kori."

"Um, yeah…her decorations."

"NO Richard. It has to do with her emotions."

"Oh…something does seem to be bothering her, but she won't tell me. I can't figure it out." Richard stated, and you just see the gears in his head turning.

"Dick, are you that blind?" Rachel asked, but before he could retort she continued. "You're dating her sister. A sister in whom she hates…a sister that hates her. I'd be a little edgy too." Rachel ended trying to get Richard to see the whole truth.

"Rachel…I kinda figured that when Kori gets all 'evil' looking when Komi comes around. There's something else, tell me now." Richard demanded.

"You're correct about there being something else bothering her." Rachel began. "She's in love with you." She stated bluntly.

"Huh?" was all Richard could get out before Rachel started again.

"She's sitting at home right now watching cartoon reruns, Richard, because you shattered her heart. After all those years of you two being best friends, the constant flirting…that stupid 'drama' talk you do, you chose her sister over her. The sister she lives under the shadows of, the sister who's 'perfect', the sister she hates, the sister that's really more crap than a pile of elephant pooh. She was afraid to tell you, afraid to show you a more fragile side of herself, the side that would break when you rejected her. And, Richard, I know you like her, I can see it in your eyes, you were just drawn in by Komi's 'perfect pleasure' attitude…and the way you rejected her was the worst possible way in the book, you rejected her by choosing her crap filled sister. But she wouldn't tell you her feelings, the reason why she was acting different because she looked at you when you were with Komi and saw that your face had never been happier and she let her feelings stay hidden for you. For you, Dick, for your stupid sorry jerk self, the sorry self that couldn't tell that the only reason Komi had you two do all that stuff on Kori's balcony was so she could rub the victory of getting what her little sister wanted in her face, every night, every day. Richard, Komi is an evil little dwit, your in love with Kori, figure it out already." Rachel preached rather harshly.

"Rachel…you're right. I never really thought about it till now. I used to think about her every night before I went to sleep, then Komi made her move and I forgot all about the feelings I had for Kori, they got shoved aside. And I figured out about two days ago that Komi is full of crap, I just ignored it, thinking Komi was just having an off day. But tonight when all she talked about was how good she'd look with me on her arm I finally figured out how shallow she is. I miss Kori, Rachel. I think I do love her. Please forgive me for being a jerk." Richard confessed to Rachel.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Kori." Rachel said softly but strongly.

"Thanks Rachel. I'm going to get my princess…no pun intended." Richard stated before running up the grand staircase and out to his car.

She'd fixed one love life for the night and she decided it wouldn't hurt to fix two. She walked back to the table, where Gar really hadn't noticed her departure till she whispered in his ear. "You wanna dance?"

Gar stopped mid sentence and nodded, too stunned to speak. Rachel helped him stand with a small smile and before she knew it, Gar's goofy self came back to earth. He grabbed her hand and drug her to the dance floor. All she could think was…what did I just get myself into?

* * *

AN: all i got to say- 'you go girl!' to rachel. review...oops thats two things...oh well 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Chapter Nine!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait. so there will be three more chapters, at least i think. i'll update as soon as i can, just got a job today so i might be busy a lot.

Disclamier: i own nothing in this story, i do, however own the story.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Kori's house, Kori's pov

I had fallen asleep sometime after Richard and Komi had left, never making it to my reruns, let alone my room. I was awoken by someone shaking me gently.

"Kori, Kori, wake up." Richard's voice reached my sleep muddled brain.

His voice confused me and I thought I was dreaming. "You're not real." I mumbled.

"Kori, yes I am. I'm here, really." Richard stated rather convincingly. He wrapped his arms around my torso and helped me sit up.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the 'ever so perfect angel' Komi?" I asked, slowly coming to realize he was sitting in front of me.

"No. I'm here for you." He stated looking me straight in the eyes.

"Why?" I asked cocking my head.

"You're cute when you get confused." He smiled my lop-sided smile. I glared at him, wondering what pain he was going to put me through this time.

"Would you cut the crap and tell me the exact reason you're here." I growled, thinking with fear I was turning into Rachel.

"I love you Kori." Richard stated seriously.

"Huh?..." I stuttered, eyes widening and jaw slipping open.

"I was confused, Kori. I thought Komi was the one I wanted, she tricked me…everyone, into thinking she's the most perfect being in the world and making me think I had the best in the world. But, Rachel helped me realize Komi is the exact opposite…you're the perfect one, the best ever. I was just too blind to see it." Richard explained.

"You like me? Why?" I asked still confused.

"I love you Kori, how could I not? You're beautiful," I snorted at that comment and Richard gave me a stern look, "yes, you're beautiful. This may sound cliché but I'm going to say it anyway. Kori, you have the face of an angel, the body of a goddess, hair of fire and eyes of emerald diamonds. And I don't care how stupid that sounds, it's true. And you're not just beautiful on the outside, like Komi, you're beautiful on the inside. Kori, you're the sweetest, generous, gifted girl I have ever met and as we got closer through the years, I couldn't help fall in love with you. I'm just a stupid jerk and I didn't realize that until Rachel so bluntly told me tonight," he smiled at that comment. "Kori, will you please be _my_ Kori?" he asked, smiling my wonderful lop-sided smile.

"I don't know." I smiled. "Only if you keep complimenting me." I smiled slyly.

"Ok." He smiled back. "Hm…let me think. You're so wonderful that you decorated the whole gym, which looks amazing by the way, by yourself. You're so loving you stayed up to all hours that night you made Rachel's headpiece, and yes I watched until you went to bed, call me overprotective. And I know you watch out for Gar and Vic. You're so selfless, you never even tried to break me and Komi up, and I know now that Komi would have done just that, done everything in here power to break someone up, but you didn't. And last but not least, you are the cutest thing right now, face all puffy, eyes sleepy, that I just wanna kiss ya all over." Richard ended with a mischievous look in his eyes.

He leaned forward, eyes closing slowly, but right before his lips touched mine, I spoke, eyes closed, heart beating. "Not now Richard, I'm not ready. You're not fully forgiven."

"Ok." he smiled understandingly. "Come on…"he continued, standing, taking my hand and pulling me up, "…we're gonna be late to the dance if we don't hurry."

"The dance? But Richard I don't have a costume." was all I could stumble out.

"Already took care of it." Richard smiled.

"But what about Komi?" I asked, still confused about what was happening.

"What about Komi?" Richard asked as a reply.

"You went with her, what are you going to say when you walk in with me?"

"I'll publicly make a display, and break if off with Komi." he stated seriously.

"Really?"

"Yeah." he smiled my lop-sided smile, then got down on one knee. "Kori, I love you, I'd do anything for you, especially publicly humiliate your sister. So, will you, Kori Anders, agree to me escorting you to the annual Halloween costume ball?" he smiled up at me.

"Sure…but I still don't have a costume." I informed him.

"Follow me." he replied, taking my hand and helping me climb down the tree to his house.

* * *

An: yea!! Richard finally told her. please, please tell me if i murdered this chapter, i just couldn't get what i wanted Richard to say out right. if it sucks, tell me and i'll fix it. please review!!! Just three more chapter's and i'll be done, yes. and after i finish this story i will be submitting another one, it will be a whole different story line, and they'll be older.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and 'favorited' my story, i love you all for sticking with me.

Signed-Unrestrained


	11. Chapter 11

AN: well here it is, the anticipated chapter that includes Kori at the dance and Richard's public humilation of Komi. ill be quiet now so you can get to reading.

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and all writing.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

* * *

Chapter Ten

About 30 minutes later, Kori's house

So the costume Richard had 'taken care of already' was a wedding dress designed and made by his mother. I was hesitant to wear it, but his mother assured me she didn't mind; the person who had ordered it ended up not needing it, so it had nothing better to do than be my costume for the dance.

It was so beautiful, pure white, strapless, beading on the bodice and an A-line skirt made of toile, all in all it was a princess's wedding dress, well a modern day princess's wedding dress. It was so poofy I was afraid I wouldn't be able to walk decently, let alone sit down, but the beauty entranced me and I couldn't say no.

I slowly put it on, lavishing in the way it seemed to be made for me, I defiantly need to keep this for my wedding day, or have Richard's mother make my wedding dress, one or the other.

I heard Richard pacing outside my room and giggled. I waited on him for years; he could wait on me for a few minutes.

I stood in front of my vanity, or rather my mirror in the bathroom, and studied my face. I needed something to make it pop, it was a special occasion, I could get dolled up just once. I grabbed my gray eyeliner and slowly put it on, making sure I didn't goof it up. I added a shimmery light silver eyeshadow on my lids, followed by a darker shade in the crease and the corners and an even lighter shade than the first above my lid and under my lower lash line. I coated my top lashes in black mascara and considered my eyes finished.

I smeared some light shimmery lip gloss on lips and decided I needed nothing else on my face, my eyes popped and I was impressed enough with them I decided the rest of my face didn't really need anything.

Next project, my hair. I ran my fingers through it, trying to get all the rats out while my curling iron heated. Once my curling iron was to the prime curling temperature I curled parts of my hair, taming the natural curl already present.

After putting on my strapy silver heals, I walked to the full length mirror my mother had gotten me one year for my birthday and made a final turn. I considered myself done, grabbed the white long gloves I had shacked from Komi, slipped them on and made my way to the door.

"Kori are you done yet?" Richard asked impatiently as I opened the door.

"Nope, that's why I'm standing here, seemingly dressed to impress." I replied sarcastically.

Richard stopped mid-pace and stared at me, eyes wide, jaw agape. I gave him a confused look and blushed slightly. He snapped out of it quickly and replied, giving me an awfully hott smirk, "I think you've been hanging with Rachel too much." I gave him an evil look and it made him smirk larger. "Oh, by the way you look more beautiful than moon in the sky." Richard complimented awkwardly.

"Thanks, even if that did sound goofy, you always seemed to remember I love the moon." I replied, blushing. "Um, we're going to be later than late if we don't leave."

"Oh, yeah. Here," he instructed holding up an elegant white laced mask, "I don't want your face hidden, but it's kinda mandatory, well for females anyway."

I took the mask from him, smiling at his thoughtfulness, considering I had forgotten the whole mask thing, and hurried back to my bathroom. I slipped the mask on my face, getting it in place before fixing my hair around it. I decided pinning my ever growing bangs back and leaving the shorter ones to frame my face would look best, plus I needed the most optimum visibility if I wanted to be able to navigate through throngs of high school kids, and my hair being in my face would only hinder me.

I ran, well if you could call it that, back to Richard's side and grabbed his hand, trying to not blush at the close contact and the tingling of his skin on mine, and rushed downstairs, him in tow. "Bye Mother, Father, I'm going to the dance, be back soon." I yelled at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on before they decide they want pictures." I ordered Richard as I made a bee-line for the door.

We got through the door and to his car without hearing anything from my parents, other than 'bye, have a good time', and I hopped in, Richard holding open the door, like a true 'Prince Charming'.

"Now that's the Kori I know, the Kori that can't wait to get into this car." Richard smiled my gorgeous lop-sided smile, after he got in the driver's side.

"Now for more than one reason." I said leaning over and giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. And can you believe it, Richard blushed. Richard Grayson, all star athlete, one the most popular guys in school blushed like a school boy. I giggled and it brought him back to reality. He smiled at my shyly and started that ever sweet sounding V-10 engine. He put the car in drive and sped from the curb outside my house, toward the school.

We arrived at the school parking lot at around 10:45 and I was starting to get really nervous, everyone would be there, everyone normally got there in between 7 and 9:30, so mine and Richard's entrance would be huge. Everyone would look up and wonder who was trying to make a dramatic entrance this year, and I just hoped my 'dramatic entrance' didn't include me falling down the stairs. Richard assured me I wouldn't do anything to embarrass myself and walked into the school gym, making a smooth almost not seen entrance. I only hoped mine would be that easy.

Richard's pov

When I got to about the middle of the grand staircase I noticed everyone looking up at me, well past me. I stopped in my tracks, hoping Kori was ok, and looked back. She was more than ok, she was radiating. The lights at the top of the grand staircase were too high for anyone to reach and cover with the dark shades of paper Kori had chosen, so they kinda illuminated the staircase in this white/yellow light. This light mixed with what Kori was wearing, both on her body and her face, made her...glow. I admired Kori as I saw her take a deep breath and make her way gracefully down the staircase.

I decided when she made it to me that she'd had her glorious single entrance, and I held out my arm to her as she approached me, content on being her escort down the remaining stairs. She eagerly took my arm and I smiled reassuringly at her, giving her a small wink. She smiled back, eyes lighting up and making her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

We made it to the bottom of the staircase and I led her to the table that consisted of Rachel, Gar, Vic, Karen, Wally and Jinx, and I couldn't help but hear the exclamations of several surrounding people, people who couldn't believe it was Kori attached to my arm.

Kori's pov

I felt so exposed standing at the top of the grand staircase, in that strapless dress that I almost ran back outside. Richard had run off and left me, he was in the middle of the staircase, and I was considering hurting him for leaving me hanging like that.

Then I noticed everyone's eyes on me. I looked back Richard's way and saw him stop and turn toward me, assurance that he was only a few feet away if I needed him written in his clear eyes. I took a deep breath and made my way down the staircase as gracefully as possible. Once I made it close to Richard, his arm became offered to me, and once I was standing next to him I took it eagerly. He gave me reassuring smile and a small wink and I couldn't help but smile.

He escorted me down the rest of the way then led me to a back table, holding what looked like Rachel, Gar, Vic, Karen, Wally, and Jinx, all giving me shocked but compliant looks. And I couldn't help but hear whispered exclamations from people as we made our way, people who didn't think I was really Kori, how could it be me?

"Can you really not tell it's me?" I asked the table of people in front of me once Richard and I got within talking distance.

"Reality check." Rachel spoke for the table, "Incase you seemed to have forgotten, nobody's seen you in make up, with your hair done or in anything other than paint splattered or loose clothing. And you happen to be wearing a mask that covers half your face. So unless they can clearly see you close up like us, then no, you don't look like the Kori everyone knows. Not that that's a bad thing, actually if I say so myself you look quite elegant, even if you're wearing white." Rachel ended bluntly.

I gave her a mixed look, a combination of self-defense and gratitude, but before I could say anything Komi came sliding up beside Richard.

"Richie...dear." she said hurriedly, "where did you go? I was so worried, and why are you hanging with these losers? Why is Kori here, she has no date, Richard, you know full and well..."

"Shove it." Richard said harshly and Komi shut her mouth. "I went to your house to pick up your sister, these 'losers' are my best friends, Kori's here cause I want her to be and she's my date. Does that answer all your questions?" Richard ended, pretty much spitting the last question from his mouth.

"But Richie..." Komi began again, trying to keep her cool.

"Save it for someone who cares...oh wait, no one really cares about what you say. You're just a spoiled little brat, no wait that's too much of a compliment; you're just a rotting fungus growing on a dead tree." Richard hissed. "Komi, you and I are over. You're nothing but an evil shallow girl who's used to getting what she wants and throws a fit not even a two year old would throw when she doesn't get her way. Hmm, you haven't quite made it to shallow yet, you're like a pin sized drop of sewer water. And you're nothing like the word 'perfect', you're really the exact opposite and I can't believe I fell for your disillusionment. Now leave us alone before I'm forced to throw you from the dance." Richard ended. Everyone sitting at our table, actually everyone in the gym set in shocked silence. Well, except for Rachel, she seemed to know what exactly would be said and was sitting with an agreeing smug look on her face, smirk hiding in the corners of her mouth.

"Richie, you're just delusional. Kori has you under some loser induced spell." Komi practically begged, trying to save her and Richard's relationship.

"No I am not. We are over." Richard said with such convincing he could have been telling her she had black hair and purple eyes. She turned toward me and gave me the most evilest look I had ever seen her muster. It didn't seem that she was mad at Richard or that her pride was hurt at his words, it seemed like she was angrier at me than anyone or anything else in that gym.

I keep my eyes steady with hers, refusing to look down, my glare intensifying until she huffed and turned, flipping her hair behind her head and storming off toward the table were Terra set.

There was light cheering around us, mostly from our own table, and shouts of 'go Rich!' and 'go Kori!'. I gave Richard the most thankful look I could and smiled.

"Thanks for doing that." I whispered, wanting our conversation to stay private.

"No problem." Richard started, whispering, getting my hint. "I love you Kori, and I'd do anything for you, especially publicly humiliate your sister, that is the best perk of loving you." he smiled lop-sided.

"Uh." I gasped, punching him on the arm.

"Owww." he complained.

"Well, don't say stuff like that and I won't punch you."

"I was joking, humiliating Komi isn't the best perk of loving you, loving you is the best perk of loving you." Richard said seriously, a loving look in his cobalt eyes.

"Follow me." I smiled, getting an idea in my head.

"Um, ok."

I took him by the hand, lacing my fingers through his, and led him to the back of the gym and out the door onto the small concrete courtyard behind the gym.

After he came through the door I closed it, and embraced him in a long awaited hug. He hugged back with intensity and I buried my face into his sweet smelling muscular chest.

"Kori, I love you." Richard stated softly, kissing the top of my head. "I know I keep saying it, but I really do."

"I love you too, Richard." I softly replied, moving away from his chest to look at his face.

His eyes caught mine and I was lost, I could feel myself falling into his deep azure eyes. It almost made me nervous, giving into myself so easily and I blushed, pulling my eyes away from his. I tried to focus on something else and my eyes drifted downward. Bad idea, my eyes landed on his lips, his perfect lips, so soft, so well chiseled, still lightly chapped.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realized Richard leaning in until his breath was on my face, sweet and warm. I looked into his eyes again and gave him a mental 'I'm ready' and we got ever closer. His lips were on mine shortly after my eyes involuntary closed, and I was in heaven, well a version of bliss. His lips were exactly as I had envisioned them to be, better than. They softly moved against mine and emotion took over. My lips moved in sweet dance with his, my hands finding their way to his soft messy hair, his finding the back of my neck and head.

We kissed for what seemed like a millennium but was in all reality on a few seconds. We broke apart and I laid my forehead against his, as a sound made it's way to my ears. It was raining. I pulled slightly back from Richard and looked out from under the awning.

"Rain." Richard complained.

"Yeah, isn't it perfect." I stated.

"No, not really. Rain always ruins stuff for me."

"I love it. It's never ruined anything for me. You just have to feel it." I explained. "Come." I commanded, taking him again by the hand and leading him out into the downpour.

"Um, Kori, aren't you gonna like ruin your hair and makeup or something?" Richard asked confused.

"If I do, who cares. The rain is more important than how I look. And don't worry I'll have you're mother's dress professionally dry-cleaned." I replied smiling, eyes closed, face up to the sky.

"I guess that's why I love you; you're nothing like any other girl I've ever met." Richard laughed.

I looked down at his face, hair flattening against his head, dripping into his face. He'd never looked any hotter than right now, standing in front of me in the rain. "Let me show you why I like the rain." I whispered before capturing his lips with mine.

I kissed him with as much passion as the feeling of the rain on my skin gave me. What happened next was glorious; it felt like Richard melted into me and I into him, the rain connecting us somehow. Every thought I had had about him the past months came to my mind and all the emotions triggered went into our kiss.

I could feel all his apologies, all his passion at finally having figured out I was his, and had always been his. He could feel all my anger, my sorrow, my passion that I had felt before I knew he was mine and had always been.

We broke apart, out of breath and slightly panting. I hugged him hard, burying my head in his chest.

"Wow, Kori." I heard him voice, his chest vibrating. "What I just felt was amazing, no wonder you like the rain. It seems to release all your emotions."

"Yeah," I replied, head sill on his chest. "The rain's always done that. Actually almost all water does that. I express myself better when water's around. Going to the ocean is like an emotional lift for me."

"I understand." Richard stated, kissing the top of my head.

"Fire does it too, sometimes. Maybe one day I'll show you." I replied.

"I'd like that." Richard whispered as he began to rock me back in forth to the faint sound of the music coming from inside the gym.

I had opened parts of my soul for him, and I smiled contently as he rocked me, knowing he would take what I shared and handle it with utmost care.

* * *

AN: aww how sweet. please tell me how i did, considering most of this was writen past the hour of one in the morning. Review!! there will be two more chapters i believe. i'm now going to bed...it's 2:36 am and i have to work tomorrow.. of course i don't go in till one, but i have to work seven hours, standing...review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: next chapter!!!! What happens after the dance, it's pretty much just more Kori/Richard fluff. i do believe there will be one more chapter. Oh, and for your information, Kori is sixteen, Rachel is sixteen, Gar is sixteen, Victor and Richard are seventeen(they have early birthdays), that may get confusing later, Kori says she's known Rachel for fifteen years, that means they've been friends since they were one, which is weird anyway, but i'd thought i'd tell ya to not confuse you...or confuse you more, i'm not sure which.

Disclaimer: i own nothing that has rights in this chapter but i do own the story line.

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

Chapter Eleven

About 1:30 a.m., Kori's bedroom

We ended up dancing the entire night outside in the rain, good thing its warm here in the fall, or we would've gotten sick or something. We were so soaking wet we had to break into one of the janitor's closet, using one of my berets, to get trash bags for Richard's car seats. Because we so could not ruin his seats…or so he said.

When Richard pulled up in front of my house I didn't want to get out, I wanted to stay all night with him but I knew it wouldn't go over well with my parents if they found out…and having a sister like Komi, they would find out. I gave him a sad look as I gripped his hand right before I got out of his car. As I was making my way out, he tugged me back into the passenger side. I looked at him confused and before I knew it his lips were on mine again. He kissed me sweetly for only a few seconds, then pulled back, "Goodnight Kori." he had whispered. All I could do was blush before I made my way, a little lightheaded, out of his car and to my front door.

I waited for his headlights to disappear into his large garage before quietly opening the front door. I silently made my way up the stairs, looked in the direction of my parent's room, saw that their light was out, and made my way to my room. They'd figure out I'd made it home safely tomorrow morning, no use in waking them up. On occasions like this they didn't have us, me and Komi, under a curfew so I really didn't have to tell them I was home if they were asleep.

I wiggled out of the wet layers of Richard's mother's dress once I was safely in my room and took a towel I had left on the floor earlier that day to ring my hair out with. I ran the towel over my body, getting the clammy feeling to go away, and got dressed in my pj's, a pair of short cotton shorts and an old tight t-shirt.

I made my way to my balcony, wiped out but had too much on my mind to go to sleep, and thought about all that had happened tonight. I was glad it had stopped raining and that the clouds had moved, showing the moon, a crescent.

I stared at it until I heard a guitar, a rather close guitar. At first I had thought my radio had mysteriously turned on, but then I recognized the song, it was a country song, and my radio wasn't on a country station. I looked around and the light in Richard's room attracted my eyes…and I saw with shock that Richard was the one playing the guitar. I never had a clue Richard played, let alone listened to country.

Then the song hit me, really hit me…it was "Like the Rain" by Clint Black and I understood why Richard was playing it. Then he shocked me again…he began to sing…Richard sang? Well, he obviously did, cause he was doing it now, and he sounded…great. He didn't really have a country singer's voice, he had a rock singer's voice, like Chad from Nickelback, but he made it sound heavenly, as stupid as that sounds.

"I never like the rain until I walked through it with you," he sang, "Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through."

"On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too

But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you

I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind

All the heaven's rivers come to light I see it all unwind

I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane

When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain

Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you

Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now

Just like the rain

When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me

It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see

That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain

Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling

Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you

Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now

Just like the rain I have fallen for you

I'm falling for you now just like the rain

And when the night falls on our better days

And we're looking to the sky

For the winds to take us high above the plains

I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye of the

storms that will be calling

Forever we'll be falling

Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you

Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just

Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you

Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just

Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you

Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just

Like the rain

Like the rain

Like the rain

Like the rain

Like the rain

"Like the rain." He finished softly. I was almost in tears at how that song explained our relationship so well. I set there pondering for a few seconds when I noticed that he probably didn't mean for me to hear it, then I blushed, I pretty much just eavesdropped, even though it dealed with me.

I silently ran to my bed, grabbing my journal from my desk on the way, and settled in prepared to write. I set there a few seconds, and even though plenty had happened I couldn't write anything…my mind just pulled blanks when I put the pencil to the paper. After sitting like that for a few more seconds an idea came to my mind.

I made my way to the tree in between mine and Richard's bedrooms and silently climbed toward his window, careful not to slip on the wet branches. I made it across in one piece thank goodness and prepared for 'leap' to Richard's room. Lucky for me, his window seal was wide. I shimmied along a branch, holding on to the one above it to keep my balance, then noiselessly put one foot on Richard's window seal. I scooted closer and got my other foot on the seal. I took a few deep, silent breaths, glad Richard had his back to me, seemingly in deep thought, looking down in front of his guitar; and lunged into his room, landing as silently as I could, which was silent enough for Richard not to hear.

I snuck up behind him and snaked my arms around his chest. "I loved your song." I whispered in his ear.

I felt him tense in shock then melt into my embrace. "Thank you…you heard that?" he asked, and I was positive he was blushing, even if I couldn't see his face.

"Yes, I live across a tree from you, I was out on my balcony, of course I heard you." I replied, smirking against his ear.

He shuttered, and I'm sure it was because of my breath against his ear, before he smirked back at me. "Yep, been hanging with Rachel way too long."

"Yep, she's my best friend…it only took like fifteen years for her to rub off on me."

"Oh, I'm sure she's been rubbing off on you on purpose." Richard smiled.

I giggled then let go of him, despite his whimper after I let go, and went and set in front of him and his guitar. "So…play me something Mr. Mysterious, who never told me he could play a guitar, let alone sing."

"I only recently started playing and I've never been very confident with my voice." I gave him a stern look but before I could say anything he began to play so I shut my already open mouth. "This one I wrote."

He then began to softly sing about a princess locked in a modern day evil stepsister's shadow. It was a lullaby…well it was to me, because before I knew it I was curling up on Richard's bed and slowly dozing off.

Minutes later, well probably an hour later, I was only slightly aware of what was happening. I felt Richard's strong, warm hands scoop me up and press me against his chest, bridal style, as he silently snuck downstairs in his house and made his way to mine.

A little bit later I could feel Richard lightly set me in my bed. I blinked and looked up at him, it was difficult to see him because he hadn't turned on the lights in my room and it was almost pitch black; but for some reason I could see his smile.

"Goodnight Kori. Until tomorrow." He whispered.

"Until tomorrow." I mumbled, trying to whisper.

Richard just smiled at my sleepy language, kissed me on the forehead and snuck out my balcony. I smiled a little too late and snuggled into the covers Richard had so gently pulled over me, lavishing in the tingling Richard's lips had left on my forehead, before slipping into complete unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: Aw, how sweet. sorry if the song setup thing is weird, i couldn't figure out any other way to do it. hope you liked it. Review please and tell me if i goofed anything up. 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: the very last chapter!!! i know it's short, i'm sorry but this was all i could think up that wouldnt take like ten more chapters to finish. just read it.

Disclaimer: i dont own Teen Titans, i do own the story

* * *

Epilogue

Monday after the dance

Komi had ended up staying at Terra's house the entire weekend, planning mine and Richard's demise no doubt; but I had lavished in my sister free-Richard filled weekend, loving every minute of it.

I woke up Monday morning sad that I'd have to leave Richard for half the day and sit in boring classes; I'd probably end up drawing pictures of him anyway. I was kinda excited too, I got to ride with Richard to school, and then with his hand in mine everybody would know that he and Komi were truly no more.

I made it to the last bell without seeing Komi and I was hoping I'd get lucky and she'd decide to move in with Terra. I jumped the gun…just as Rachel, Richard and I made our way out to the parking lot from our last class I saw her. Terra had just slipped into the passenger side of Komi's sports car and Komi was working on getting in when she looked up and across the parking lot…straight at me. She gave me the evilest look I had ever seen her give, full of revenge crazed insanity and I felt my stomach drop…she was not giving up, this was not over.

* * *

AN: dont hate me pleasepouty face i only did that cause i wanna do a sequel!!!! tell me if you like this idea: Komi lays low for a while and it starts to bother Kori, when is she going to strike? what is she going to do? then things change...for the better or the worse, it's hard to tell in the beginning. Kori and Richard's future depends on the new kid, Xavier, and how far he'll let Komi brainwash him...or was that his plan all along? Kori/Richard and Komi/Xavier. please review and tell me if you think that's good for a sequel. 


End file.
